


Beyond the Veil

by elsjo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (I have never written anything on here before how does one tag?), Angst, Canon Divergence (to some degree at least), F/F, Getting Together, Loss of Powers, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Post Canon Series 1 (TV), Slow Burn, TV Canon oriented, i guess, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsjo/pseuds/elsjo
Summary: After the battle of Sodden, Yennefer awakes in the middle of nowhere without her powers and with unwanted company. Making her way back to Aretuza she is soon to find out that the continent may just have bigger problems than Nilfgaard-------"As the world around her burned, a much more vicious fire raged within Yennefer. The heat, originating in her very soul, birthed from chaos and decades of pain, blinded her and it took every ounce of strength and composure she had left, to not let it wash her away. Within the inferno, within pure chaos there was only instinct. The mindless rage, the unbearable heat: it felt like all she had ever known. As her anguish grew, the flames blazed out of control. She was burning and then she was not."
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I have not really written anything in over five years now so lets see how this goes. Also: I already apologise in advance for the excessive use of commas...

As the world around her burned, a much more vicious fire raged within Yennefer. The heat, originating in her very soul, birthed from chaos and decades of pain, blinded her and it took every ounce of strength and composure she had left to not let it wash her away. Within the inferno, within pure chaos there was only instinct. The mindless rage, the unbearable heat: it felt like all she had ever known. As her anguish grew, her flames blazed out of control. She was burning and then she was not. 

White hot light faded into darkness that lasted for days, maybe weeks. It seemed as though the world had always been endlessly empty, with no time or distance, but despite all, as far as Yennefer could tell, she was alive. Occasionally, she would hear cries cutting through the darkness; not one but two voices calling out to her, one demanding, the other pleading, but they were so weak and so faint she doubted they were real at all. Even if they were, she would not have been in a state to answer, make herself known. Every spell she tried to cast made her ache and wail as if she were on the verge of death. So she remained still and quiet, waiting for the feverish nightmare of everlasting night to end. 

And then, time slowly returned to her. She did not quite realise what had happened, as she slowly came to her senses. All that remained was the barest trace of a memory. Sodden. Fire. Tissaia. She could recall voices and she could remember burning, but that had to be enough for now. This feeling, this hunger for time, air, light and water, far outweighed any trace of curiosity. Only one thing was for certain: the magic inside Yennefer's mind had overflowed, leaving her drained and weak. She had been struck down by her own power - It must have been so easy for her to fall. Black thoughts swirling in her mind, her eyes still ablaze with a remainder of an inner flame, she made an effort to rise, but was held drown by her own weariness. A second attempt at pushing her hands into the damp ground and sitting up on her knees proved to be more fruitful. 

Looking around she could tell, that she was no longer in Sodden, although the high reaching trees and the dooming fog suggested, that she couldn't be far off. Trying rather desperately to grasp for any further information, Yennefer suddenly noticed the alarming absence of noise inside her mind. She had grown so accustomed to the omnipresent white noise of chaos, the relentless ripples of information passing through, always free for the taking, she had forgotten what it felt like to be still. But, as is the case with most silences, this was not a soothing one. The lack of noise seemed foreshadowing, a calm before the storm and Yennefer couldn't help but feel trapped inside her own mind, as if bracing herself for the racket to begin again, louder this time. But as irritating as the sensation was, it was also cause for concern. Because if there was no chaos...  
Yennefer tried to reach for something outside the edges of her consciousness, which had by now begun to feel like a very airtight coffin, but, there was nothing. She then tried to cast a spell, a simple one, but instead of the usual tingling right below the skin of her temples she was struck by a sudden headache with such vigour, that it almost threatened to knock her down to the ground again. "Fuck." The cathartic sensation of cursing was, of course, of no help but it did feel somewhat comforting to hear her own voice; at least something external. It echoed back from the magnificent trees, grouped together as a grand forest, yet each of them strangely solitary. That, was when it struck her. 

It wasn't just the stillness of her own mind that was unsettling. The forest was ominously hushed as well. Not a single bird, not a branch breaking, no leaves rustling and no wind, disturbing the air. Everything was perfectly quiet. If Yennefer had learned anything during her lifetimes of danger, it was that the biggest sign for trouble was usually the absence of it. She looked around again, trying to make out any cause for the uneasiness of the entire landscape. Then she held on to the nearest tree, trying to gain some sort of balance and got up, rather ungracefully.

Something, far darker than the shadows was lurking within their protective reach, watching the run-down mage standing with her back pressed to a tree, looking alert and very much on edge. It had no eyes and yet it's gaze was locked on the dark haired girl, whose light it had followed here. It had been drawn to her warmth, a warmth that had no word in it's language of ice and darkness. It wasn't the only one, but it had been the first. Hanging near the outer rim of its sphere it had been preying on something dead and cold, when suddenly, for the first time in its life, it had seen light. True light, invading its hunting grounds through a crack lodged in thin air. With the light had come a heat, that had drawn it in without any room for resistance. Simply following the call of gleaming power into an unknown territory, it had found her, lying on the cold hard ground, still warm, still glowing. It had been feeding on her for a while now, what one might call intoxicated by the unknown taste of energy, hadn't expected her to move or wake, but now they were both aware of each others presence, waiting for the other to make the first fatal move.

Yennefer felt the stare of something terribly foreign and strange, but simply failed to spot the unwelcome observer. This is not a monster she thought. Whatever it was, that had silenced a forest this drastically, monster or not, was something to be more than just afraid of. But then again: there was nothing there. She stood for a while, eyes getting lost in the deceitful nothingness, before she made the rational decision of doing something about this. Anything. She picked up a branch from the ground and threw it into the fog, which seemed to thicken with every passing second. Aiming for nothing and hitting nobody. It had not been a very good throw. She stood still for a little longer, but seeing that her weak provocation had not caused any sort of reaction, she decided that the smartest thing to do would be to get out of this forest as quickly as possible. Slowly backing away from the unseen pair of eyes she moved into a direction, which she assumed to be south. It followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I am afraid of writing dialogue? That I only have a vague concept of where im going with this? hah. We shall see I guess. Hope you enjoyed this nevertheless.


End file.
